Howling
by Days Are Numbered
Summary: It really wasn't that strange, at least to Bella. It had all started the night she'd been awoken by the howling. Why shouldn't it end with howling too? -Will come from everyone in the Pack's POV. Will not be short. May be confusing. Please read A/N! This is AU, with an OC and strange pairings. Some people may be judged OOC. Mature audiences only.-


**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, you probably hate me right now if you've been reading GAS (Given a Sunset). But in all honesty, I didn't like the plot line very much any more. It was moving way too fast, and the first few chapters were absolute horrors, so until I get it where I want it, it's on hiatus. This is a darker, more Pack-centered story, and will contain a few more supernatural creatures than GAS would. This is a completely AU story from the original series written by SM, so I'll give you some background.

-Howl starts around the time Bella arrives in Forks and meets the Cullens, but in this story she comes home at 18, and is looking to start college. The Cullens were supposed to move on, but stayed behind. We'll know why later.

-The Pack in Howl, like in GAS, has more meaning than just shapeshifting and all that jazz. To be explained.

-There is no such thing as an imprint in this story. Imprinting is fun to play with, sure, but to me it's a little messy.

-Expect a lot of vulgarity, crudeness, and all around citrusy stuff.

-I've changed ages and Pack rank. Pack rank will be explained in detail later.

-Who is in the Pack at this time and their rank and age: Sam; Alpha, 22. Paul; First Beta, 20. Jacob; Second Beta, 19. Jared; Hunter-Sentinel, 20. Embry; Hunter-Sentinel, 19. Quil Jr.; Shaman, 19. Leah; Scout-Hunter, 21.

-We have Seth Clearwater and Brady and Collin Littlesea yet to join the pack. Seth's phasing is very important, for reasons.

And there you have it. This prolouge is a little...off but just go along with it, ok? I don't know when the first real chapter will be out, but be on the lookout.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing, sadly.

* * *

The night air was cool relief to my overheated skin, the wind on First Beach smelled of the sea; salt and ferocity. I let my eyes wander over the darkened vista, watching as two huge men emerged from the trees near the shore line. Both were giants anatomically, standing over six feet tall, their wide, thick torso's and long, powerful limbs bulging with unnatural muscle. Beyond the intimidation of their physique, if you were to look closely at their eyes, there would be a lurking edge of violence, of a wild and barely leashed power.

I felt my mouth curve in grim humor. I wondered how I looked to them. After all, considering what we were, intimidating and wild was the least of what people should be worried about when it came to us.

The two men came to a stop in front of me. To any human, even the strong moonlight wouldn't have been enough light to make out anything other than their size.

But I wasn't human, was I? My eyes could make out every feature as well as if we were standing in floodlights. The man on the right stood at six six, his powerful shoulders, harsh cheekbones, and sharp jawline dominated his features. The man on the left, at six five, had longer arms, a sharper nose, and warmer eyes.

I turned to face my brothers directly, and Paul LaHote, on the right, spoke. "Sam. Ran a perimeter, border line is secure. False alarm."

Jared Cameron, on the left, nodded. "Yeah, looks like the scent was just old."

I kept my gaze on him, knowing that there was something my broher was witholding.

Sure enough, after a few seconds, he sighed and admitted, "I just think that we should alert the Cullens," he snarled the word, Paul and I snarling right along with him. Jared shook himself and continued, "-that there's another one of those bastards lurking around the Chief's house in Forks."

I nodded, my mouth firming. I didn't like it, for some reason. The thought of one of those pale, rotting corpses coming anywhere near the Chief's daughter was making the animal inside me growl in fury.

And I had no idea why.

I pushed the thought aside, I had more troubling things to worry about. "I will contact them. Ask to speak privately with their leader. Meanwhile, keep an eye on the Swan residence, Jared. Paul, I'll need you to keep an ear out if I need you tonight."

Both men nodded and I allowed my tone to soften ever so slightly. "Go home, get some sleep, for now. You never know when we'll need it."

They nodded and in the blink of an eye were halfway across the beach, running with a grace and speed that couldn't be explained by the mundane. I turned away from them and ran to the woods, itching to set the pacing animal inside my body free. I leaped into the air, my body twisting, bones reshaping, lengthening, changing. I lept a man, landed no such thing.

I shook out my mindinght black fur, raised my head to the full moon, and howled.

In Forks, at that same moment, Bella Swan's eyes flashed open and caught Edward Cullen leaving her room. Her screams echoed into the night, twining with a wolf's wild call.

* * *

Deep within the forest, there sat a log hut with a stout chimmney, smoke pouring out. Inside were gathered the ten Quileuete elders, sitting in a ragged circle. Some were confined to wheelchairs, others were more lucky. All had the same world weary look about them as they stared into the fire before them as Old Quil chanted.

As the old man's voice rose and fell into the night, the smoke from the fire changed shapes, coming alive as it told a story only they could seem to follow. The other men joined in, some with voices rich and deep, others with voices aged from times of sorrow, of a tribe incomplete.

The Elder's voice came to a fever pitch, watching the smoke as it curled rapidly, and when their chant closed with a disonant chord, it showed them what they'd been waiting for.

The smoke curled into a wolf, which turned to three, then six, then ten.

Harry Clearwater breathed, "By the Gods. Ten..."

The smoke wolves lifted their proud heads in silent howls, and from the dark curls of air emerged six humans, female judging by the shape. Two of the wolves stood together, while another two, much smaller than the rest, came to stand by the largest wolf's side.

Billy Black dropped his pipe.

Harry Clearwater choked on his.

The oldest man in the room raised his snow white head and smiled, his still brilliant white teeth gleaming in the night. "They are to be mated."

The smoke figures disappeared, and the sounds of the ten Elders celebrating drowned out the sound of the Alpha wolf's howling.

* * *

**A/N:** Teaser complete! Yay! Questions? Concerns? Mean words? Shower them upon me in the form of reviews!


End file.
